Goodbye Lynds: Part 1
PlotEdit When Vanitas puts a killer blast inside Preston, he orders to go and find one of the goodies and kill them - But who is the unlucky goodie? Possible ScriptEdit (Usual Opening Theme) Vanitas: (shouts and in a rage) You are the most useless villians i have ever met!....You cant even control that robotic dog! Syndrome: We will get Preston back sir... Kirstie: (shouting) Vanitas!...Preston's in the dungoens...shall me and Maximus get him? Vanitas: Bring him!...l'll show him who's boss! Preston: You summoned me Vanitas: I am the supervillian here, not you, you are are my sidekicks and you follow my rules!....Chucky, get my screwdriver! (Meanwhile at Goodie Hideout) Lyndsey: How can Preston go mental like that? Daffy: Maybe Vanitas did something to his brain? Betty: Brain? Daffy, robots dont have brains...they have chips. Bubbles: Oh no, what if he turns worser than Vanitas! Shaun: What are you talking about? Preston is evil but will never be as evil as Vanitas. Lyndsey: Well what about he kills one of us?....Preston i mean. Lisa: Why would Preston kill us...wouldn't Vanitas do that? (everyone looking at eachother worried..meanwhile back at Villian HQ) Vanitas: (evilily laughs) Ha Ha...Finally, i can now destroy a goodie from a robot dog! then soon... they all die! Kirstie: What if it dosn't work? Vanitas: Oh it will my little pooch....just you wait and see Maximus; Who will be the unlucky goodie? Vanitas: The slowest who gets away from me....Preston, your'e coming with me!.....your'e gonna kill a goodie (While at Goodie HQ, they recieve a knock to reveal it's Vanitas) Atomic Betty; (angry) What do you want Vanitas? Vanitas; Get out of my way (Pushes Betty) Lyndsey Duck: What's he doing here? Vanitas: (shouts) Shut up!.....now listen, Meet me and that stupid pile of tin out side in the wooded area...The slowest person to escape me is dead. SO DONT BE LATE!! (then fades into darkness) Tom; (Panicing) What are we gonna do? Tommy; We are gonna meet him, he will fail...we'll bring him down! (At the wooded area) Melody; What are you gonna do? Vanitas: Well Melody, that for me to know and you all to find out, ha ha Preston; Who's first? Atomic Betty: (Nervously) I will... (After hours of battling, the goodies runaway from Vanitas but as they climb a cliff, Lyndsey slips) Vanitas: Preston's kill blast is almost ready, now who will die? Sheeba: (shouts) Run! Daffy: (shouts) Lets climb that cliff! Vanitas: (shouts) Whoever's last, will die! (then evily laughs) Lyndsey: I can't grip it, my fingers are too small! Lyndsey Duck: We gotta help her! Daffy: Lyndsey hold on to me! Ventus: Lyndsey!! hold on to me too! Lyndsey: I can't... im slipping...your hands are wet and sticky! (she then slips off the cliff) Vanitas: (Laughs) Preston...kill her Preston: Say Goodbye girly (Lasar kill heads towards Lyndsey) Lyndsey: (screams) Ventus; (screams) No!!! (The goodies run to Lyndsey's body) Ventus: (shouts) She's DEAD!! Daffy: (shouts to Vanitas) You Heartless despicable monster...i will get you (as Tommy carries Lyndsey back to Goodie HQ, Ventus threatens to kill Vanitas.) Ventus: (angrily to Vanitas) If Lyndsey is dead...i will get you... You better watch your back Vanitas; (shouts) Not if i get you first! (then Laughs) (at Goodie HQ, Lyndsey lies in Kowalski's lab to see if she's alive or dead) Ventus: (grieving) She's dead isn't she? Lisa: Dying...i'll keep her on this ventulater for a while, her blood pressure is very low...she must stay here and you all must keep these wires on her at all times...if not she will only have 1 hour to live Skunk: (crying) Oh im so sorry Ven!...this is all my fault Ventus: It should of been me, not her!....she didn't deserve that...wait till i get you Vanitas Lyndsey Duck: (touches his hand) We will Ven! Tommy: We've lost one of our own now, it's time it happend to them! (Later on that night....Vanitas breaks into The goodies, and enters the lightly lit lab where Lyndsey lies..where Vanitas walks over to her..leaving a cliffhanger) (end of episode)